


My Monster

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Gore, F/F, Hunter AU, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peridot is a hunter, Sirens, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Peridot Oliwin is a skilled hunter and inventor. She takes on various tasks given to her by her guild master Pearl. Peridot has never had any hesitation when it comes to killing monsters until she meets the one she can't bring herself to kill.





	My Monster

**Author's Note:**

> A new year a new AU. I have always had this idea and wanted to try something new. Please let me know how you like the idea.

Peridot Oliwin checked her map a second time, she knew she was in the right place but how could something so unassuming be the home of such a monster? A small town that was left off most maps since the population was so low; the perfect home for a creature of evil it seems. The cottages were small and well cared for, no lanterns burned here though. The technology of an oil lamp too expensive for such a small town and the oil would be an astronomical cost. Peridot adjusted her glasses and folded the map back up, placing it in one of the many leather pockets on her belt. The monster had already feasted on many lives in this town and it was time to end its reign of terror. 

She had taken the contract only a few days ago and she had tracked the beast to its lair, it wasn’t hard when she studied the crime scene. The creature had tried to take another victim but was thwarted and once faced with the options devoured the victim. Children were harder to take these days, with the way the world was even children were on guard. The monster was wounded and needed to regain strength, and eating the child rather than taking it provided that. The only thing left was a single foot. She had taken the job at the insistence of the Guild Master Pearl, children needed protection and she was the best Hunter; flattery, it got her every time. 

Peridot withdrew the crossbow from her back. It was of her own design, instead of wood it was built with the bones of a Balaur, the famous dragon creatures that could wipe out whole towns in a single day. She had, with the help of the other Guild members, taken it down. Garnet, Amethyst, and of course Guild Master Pearl the four of them killed the beast and Peridot decided to build something from it. It had taken months but now she had a crossbow that was lighter than wood and stronger than steel. She approached the cottage that had the scent of blood in the air. Out front the sign of a butcher hung, so that was how the monster masked the smell, no one would question the blood or the scent of carnage. 

She opened the door to the cottage, it was unlocked and unbarred, clearly this beast feared no villager. The floors creaked underneath her worn leather boots as she creeped through the house of the beast. She could smell the blood but couldn’t see it nor any sign of the monster. She looked around the cottage it was modest two rooms, the front room betrayed nothing. A simple hearth and chairs, it was the perfect façade. She went to the next room, a bed pushed all the way against the wall, now that was odd. She examined the floor marks on the wood from something being moved back and forth. She leaned down and rapped her gloved knuckles across the floor and listened. Hollow. She felt around the floor and found the latch! She yanked it up and the wafting smell of blood hit her it made her gag a bit. It was coppery and burned her eyes and nose, but she was an experienced Hunter, this wouldn’t stop her. 

No ladder leading down and it was pitch black, she groaned. “Why is it always a pit? A dark disgusting pit?” She jumped down and left out a small oof as she landed. The monster had a whole cave built underneath the house. This was more of what she was expecting. A dank cave with bones crunching underneath her boots as she walked. She could hear something grumbling further within the cave system. Could it lead out of the village? Is that how the monster was able to transport victims? Peridot kept her hand tight on the trigger of her crossbow, a single pull and a bolt would go flying. The sound of growling grew even louder and she reached the center of the cave.

A single torch was light and crouched over a body was the beast. A giant creature with a canine head but with a giant humanoid body, not a werewolf, no this was a Capcaun. It’s cold black eyes set on her and a roar ripped from its throat, blood and gore hung from its muzzle. Mammoth hands dug into the dirt and it reared ready to pounce. She fired off a bolt but the creature moved at the last moment and it sunk into its right shoulder instead of its skull. This had only succeeded in pissing the monster off it charged and she barely scrambled out of the way, falling onto a pile of carnage. Blood soaked into her skin and she choked down a scream she pushed up against a half broken skull and got back to her feet. With crimson soaked hands she loaded another bolt having pulled another from the crossbow. The monster was sniffing around searching for her, it had lost her in the initial charge but as she sat up further and the gore beneath her crunched under her weight it turned foam dripping from its mouth. She wouldn’t serve as this beast’s next meal. It surged forth again on all fours this time she was ready and adjusted her aim accordingly a single bolt straight through the left eyeball sinking into the beast’s brain. It collapsed in a heap letting out a pained cry. 

Peridot was breathing heavily now and her chest and back ached from the fall but she had lived and the creature was gone. She would find the village elder in the morning and alert him of the beast’s underground hideaway. She’d collect her pay and then move on to the next job. It was an average night for a hunter. Peridot looked down at her clothes she was soaked in the life blood of those not fortunate enough. She needed a bath or something to take the smell of copper and the bits of flesh off of her. An inn may still be open at this hour. She looked down at the tunnel she had come from and sighed. It was never easy…


End file.
